pluscraftfandomcom-20200214-history
PlusCraft
Beta Beta was the first version of PlusCraft, created on May 13, 2012 using Minecraft 1.2.5. The server originally started off being hosted by PlusJack under the IP pluscraft.tk. The first tweet ever made advertising PlusCraft was by Jack on May 26th, 2012, simply saying, "Hey, *Psst* you should come to pluscraft.tk!" Spawns The server's first spawn was a simple castle in the center of a player-made town. However, chunk errors caused by an overheat on PlusJack's laptop, destroyed the spawn and was need of a replacement. The admins went to work and created the server's second spawn; a plus shaped building. This spawn served as the spawnpoint until the new world was created into Gamma. Attactions Beta did not feature many attactions. It focused around a simple survival world, nether, and end. Later on, the Admins tried to create a Survival Games dome far off in the distance on the survival world. It was 100% command and redstone activated, but wasn't as popular as expected. There were only a few winners before the Survival Games were shut down. The winners received an enchanted golden helmet. Another attaction was the PlusCraft Museum. This was never completely finished, but it was still opened to the public. It featured and explained the many interesting parts of Minecraft. It had a full-sized village, a Stronghold, edited to show the important parts of the structure, and a Nether Fortress. One of the most popular attaction to PlusCraft Beta was the skymart. It was the only place where you can buy almost any item in Minecraft through the use of Admin shop signs. The entire market was build ontop of man-made floating islands. The project took almost a month to complete, and was an instant success when opened. The market also featured hidden secret shops allowing you to buy items you normally can't get naturally, like fire, sponge, etc. The market was later updated to support 1.3.1 items and was never updated afterwards. It was brought up to import it into Gamma, but we wanted to give the players a chance to start an economy. Popular Icons PlusCraft Beta was a start for many famous PlusCraft icons. One of the first to be built was the Admin House. The idea for this first thought of when the server was created. The admins were looking around and found a large cliff overlooking the spawn. The land was claimed and put on hold for future use. Later on, a bridge was built connecting the cliff to the surrounding land, and a staircase up to a dome ontop. This building was the first to use PlusCraft's gold and grey colors, which was later used on the second spawn and future server buildings. Each admin was given a room with an entrance connecting to the staircase up. This area was restricted to any players but Admins. The Admins later moved to a Admin Ship in Gamma. Mittens is a well known icon to almost every player. He originally started off as Tiger12289's cat, until Phantomazing created Mayor Mooshroom with the attempts of him becoming President of PlusCraft. Mittens ran against him, and advertised the server with giant wool statues of his face. After a while of competition, Mittens became the supreme overlord and dictator of the server and won the election. For more information, see Mittens and Mayor Mooshroom. Gamma 2013-01-12_21.00.43.png|A tower from the Gamma world built by spongebobisepic. 2013-01-17_21.03.19.png|A view of the gamma spawn, and some of the host incident. Altar.png|This was the first public prayer Altar to be made on PlusCraft. It was associated with the /pray commands which give a variety of useful powers to donators. 2.0 The Horse Update (1.6) When the 1.6 Update finally came, and the server was updated, players had to venture into newer chunks on the outside of Pluscraft. 3-4 Users eventually got horses, but then problems had arose. Because the server updated to a development version, it caused problems in the server. During these problems, the town of Bayport experienced what is known as a chunk error, and all of the residents lost their items and homes. The Update that Changed the World (1.7) It was noted by Lukenate that the teasers for 1.7 looked like a lot of new biomes, that could possibly call for a world reset. After "The Update that Changed the World" was offically announced, the admins began making further plans on what to do after this update was added. The ultimate problem was that 1.7 would change the world generator algorithms, adding new biomes, flowers, and positioning biomes in "smarter" locations near each other. These changes were too revolutionary to the survival and PvP worlds to be ignored. They would've caused players to be unable to access new material and large shifts in land elevation had the world not be regenerated. The admins drafted some preliminary decisions and sent them to the users to decide VIA a website poll. A majority of the users voted to reset the worlds, but allow the users to transfer their items to the new world. Tiger12289 then announced that survival, end, and nether worlds would be regenerated. He also announced that sky would regen, but stated "This may or may not happen." To finish off, he announced the complete reset of the PVP world and all of its factions, and that they would not allow users to transfer items into the new PVP world. On March 5, 2014, PlusCraft shut down so that the admins could prepare the server for the 1.7 update. During this time, the admins regenerated all of the worlds, and removed the sky dimension. During the development time, they uploaded a series of teaser photos on their twitter page, one being a map of the spawn island, and the various ports yo u could travel to. They named the spawn island Salutem, and they named the ocean Orbis. The ports were named Chirotheca, Propra, Navis, and Altum. The server was opened on the evening of March 9, 2014. The server recieved a peak of 15-20 users, the highest seen since the 1.6 update. TNTeam, a new development group on PlusCraft, worked to develop their Shopping District, which was a town-like settlement at port Navis with various user-made shops. Failure The Server population began to decline until almost no one showed up. The admins worked with the community to develop a new plan to revive the server and bring the community closer together. Slide4.png|A view of the new spawn, with TreeMart in the background. wp3.png|A view of the Admin Ship and a few other islands at spawn. 2014-03-09_11.06.06.png|Off the coast of Spawn Island Salutem. 2014-08-09_16.07.22.png|Donor island. 2014-08-09_16.17.15.png|TNTeam's Shopping district right off of port Navis. Bountiful Update (1.8)* Difficulties As soon as the planning finished there was one major hurdle in the way of updating to 1.8. Bukkit's entire dev team quit, claiming problems with the EULA as well as a lack of interest alltogether. Even though the dev team wished to end the bukkit project, jeb claimed on twitter that Mojang owned bukkit, something that no one on the bukkit team knew. Realizing they had been tricked into free labor, one of the longtime bukkit members, Wolverness, filed a DCMA claim on the bukkit project, stunting any updates Dinnerbone wished to make to it, as well as leaving many servers in the dark on how they will update to 1.8, including PlusCraft. Footnotes *Release 1.8,not to be confused with Beta 1.8.